


A Death of Someone Close

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As Felicity and Oliver deal with a death, they never thought that would be this soon.





	A Death of Someone Close

**Author's Note:**

> This a really sad one-shot and I'm sorry...please don't hate me.

Oliver walked up to where Felicity was standing on the blue carpet that covered the damp grass. They both woke up that day, looking outside as they started getting ready for the day. Felicity made a small joke about how her mother would have hated that it wasn’t sunny enough for her.

Felicity snapped back to the present when she felt her husband’s hand travelled up the back of her black wool peacoat. She looked up as she wiped the fallen tear, Oliver wrapped his arm her waist. Making sure she was well protected. 

Even through they were the only two people standing at the open grave, he tried to protect her from the rain and wind as much as he could.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he tighten his arm around her.

“I think so,” she said as she turned to look at him. “After everyone we have lost over the years. I never thought…”

“I know.” Oliver said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. She started to tear up again as she buried her head in to her husband chest. “The thing you need to know Felicity is that she loved you with all her heart.”

“But still she didn’t get to see everything that she wanted.”

“She will see everything from wherever she is.”

“I’m going to miss her.” Oliver wiped her tears off her cheeks as she looked down at the tombstone.

“Me too.” Oliver said. “She was one of a kind.”

“She was,” Felicity said looking up at her husband. “Guess I can be part of the dead parent club now.”

“Sweetheart,” Oliver frowned. “She was your mom, you shouldn’t be joking about that.” 

They stood there for a few minutes longer as the rain stopped, the sun started to come out. The heat rolled over them in a wave, it was rare that it rained in Las Vegas but of course it had to be on the day that Donna Smoak was to be buried.

“Come on, my love. Everyone is waiting at the casino for the reception.” Felicity smiled thinking about how best to honor her mother. By living in the world that Donna Smoak loved to till she died.

Oliver grabbed his wife’s hand, leading her to the waiting limo at the bottom of the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I know I didn't want to use Donna either but it popped into my mind when I read the prompt!!


End file.
